The complexity of present day automotive engines and their ancillary components has resulted in increased difficulties for mechanics who are effecting repairs or making adjustments. In order to perform such operations, a variety of hand tools must typically be employed. Moreover, as the work progresses, a considerable number of small parts may have to be removed and it is essential that these parts be retained by the mechanic and be readily retrievable for reinstallation. New parts may be needed to replace defective ones and these should also be conveniently accessible to the mechanic at the work area.
A cursory observation of the surfaces present within the engine compartment or the adjacent fender structures reveals that none are truly suited for resting tools and small parts. In fact, although the top of the air cleaner housing or the radiator baffle are sometimes called upon to serve this purpose, they are grossly inadequate. It is not uncommon for tools and parts to be unknowingly dislodged from these surfaces during repairs and to be lost within the engine compartment or dropped to the ground beneath the vehicle. Another problem faced by the mechanic stems from situations such as the unavailability of a replacement part, which precludes the immediate completion of the job. In this case, the mechanic, prior to starting a new job, must carefully store all the parts he has accumulated in a safe place, such as his work bench or tool box, being careful not to intermix them with other parts which he may have on hand.
In order to make present day automotive repairs less tedious and time consuming, what is needed is a portable bench which may be easily installed by a mechanic over the engine compartment prior to starting the repair job. Such a bench should advantageously provide means for resting tools, parts, nuts, bolts and other related materials prior to and during the repair of items such as water pumps, timing chains, alternators, power steering pumps, and carburetors. Additionally, the bench should be readily removable from the engine compartment and should provide temporary storage of parts, without the danger of their loss, when the completion of a job must be postponed. The automotive bench of the present invention fills such a need.